Tworzenie więzów
by myk-myk
Summary: Sztuka oswajania według Johna Watsona. Sequel do "Chcę być Kopciuszkiem".


John Watson myślał, że zna Londyn. Tutaj się przecież urodził i wychował. Wiedział, jak poruszać się metrem, dość dobrze znał nawet rozkłady jazdy niektórych autobusów. Bez problemu wskazywał turystom drogę do Miejsc Które Należy Zobaczyć. Znał kilka knajpek z dobrym jedzeniem i parę pubów z całkiem niedrogim piwem. Na spacery chodził do Regents Park, na zakupy do supermarketów, a na filmy do kina, znajdującego się w centrum handlowym niedaleko jego domu. Wydawało mu się, że taka wiedza zupełnie mu wystarczy i był z niej zadowolony. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Sherlock Holmes.

I nie chodziło nawet o to, że Sherlock znał na pamięć całą cholerną mapę Londynu. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że było to imponujące. O wiele ciekawsze było to, co Sherlock mu pokazał – miejsca, o których istnieniu John nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Przyglądali się kamienicom, które, mimo że lata świetności miały już dawno za sobą, wciąż zachwycały swoją architekturą. Pili herbatę w kawiarenkach schowanych z dala od głównych ulic i ich zgiełku. Oglądali czarno-białe filmy w małym kinie, w którym czas zatrzymał się dawno temu. Odpoczywali w cieniu drzew nad Tamizą, gdzie spędzali godziny na rozmowach i wpatrywaniu się w niebo. Kupowali książki w antykwariatach, które pachniały przeszłością. Sherlock pokazał mu miejsca, w których wiecznie żywy Londyn na chwilę zamierał.

John czuł się jak turysta we własnym mieście, ale zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze długo (_zawsze_) będzie mógł je zwiedzać z Sherlockiem jako przewodnikiem.

* * *

Kiedy po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, tuż po balu maturalnym, John zaproponował kolejne, tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego konkretnego planu, w jakim kierunku rozwinąć tę nową znajomość. Wiedział jedynie, że wręcz nieprzyzwoicie cieszy się z tego, że Molly Hooper nie jest dziewczyną Sherlocka.

Początkowo chciał go jedynie poznać, zaprzyjaźnić się. Chłopak zafascynował go swoją sztuką dedukcji oraz, nie ma się co oszukiwać, wyglądem. John odpędzał od siebie niesforne myśli, które do tej pory miewał jedynie o dziewczętach. Kiedy jednak po raz kolejny w ciągu jednego tygodnia musiał zmieniać prześcieradła po dość, ach, interesujących snach z Sherlockiem w roli głównej, stwierdził, że należy działać. I to szybko.

Szybko oznaczało w tym przypadku dwa tygodnie. Po kolejnych spacerach, godzinach rozmów oraz niezliczonych filiżankach herbaty, John postanowił w końcu postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Zupełnie jednak nie wiedział, jak ma się do tego właściwie zabrać. Powiedzenie „Hej, Sherlock, odkąd się poznaliśmy, jesteś gwiazdą moich bardzo erotycznych snów" raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Zadanie pytania „Będziesz ze mną chodzić?" wydawało mu się zbyt dziecinne. (John wyobraził sobie zdziwienie Sherlocka i jego natychmiastową odpowiedź – „Ależ John, przecież my już ze sobą chodzimy: na spacery, do kina, na herbatę. Nadążaj, proszę.") Dlatego też ostatecznie John zrobił to, co od zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej: zadziałał.

Sherlock siedział na trawie z wyprostowanymi nogami, plecami opierał się o drzewo. Oczy miał zamknięte. Otworzył je, kiedy poczuł przy sobie obecność Johna, który stał nad nim i przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili John siedział na nim okrakiem, wplatał palce w jego włosy i wyszeptał:

- A teraz mam zamiar cię pocałować.

Powietrze było ciężkie i nagrzane od słońca, pachniało świeżo skoszoną trawą, Tamizą i Sherlockiem – absurdalnie drogimi perfumami, papierosami, lawendowym proszkiem do prania i potem.

Sherlock całował tak, jak robił inne rzeczy, które zasługiwały na jego uwagę – z całym zaangażowaniem, na jakie tylko było go stać.

I kiedy w końcu John z trudem odsunął się od niego (Sherlock miał rację, oddychanie jest nudne, nudne i frustrujące, kiedy trzeba przerwać taki pocałunek), wiedział, że nie musi nic mówić, nie musi zadawać głupich pytań, nie musi się o nic upewniać, bo Sherlock był jego (już od dawna był, ale John, jak zawsze, nie nadążał).

* * *

John skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie obawiał się tego, jak inni ludzie zareagują na to, że jest z Sherlockiem. Zaczął oczywiście od swoich rodziców i powiedział im o swoim chłopaku podczas niedzielnego obiadu.

- Sherlock, mówisz? A czy to nie jest przypadkiem imię dla dziewczyny? – zapytał ojciec, przez co rozładował nieco nerwową atmosferę.

- Musisz nam go w końcu przedstawić, kochanie – powiedziała natomiast matka. John obiecał jej, że wkrótce to zrobi.

Harry dowiedziała się kilka dni później, kiedy spotkali się na lunchu. Jego starsza siostra nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Widzisz, babcia jednak miała rację, zaraziłam cię homoseksualizmem! – zaśmiała się.

- Założę się, że powie tak podczas świąt. Zobaczysz. Już nie mogę się doczekać.

- Jeśli ten chłopak zawsze będzie sprawiał, że będziesz się tak uśmiechał, to jestem gotowa przeżyć narzekanie naszej kochanej babci i z dumą przyznam, że to wszystko moja wina – powiedziała Harry.

Niestety nie wszyscy byli tak wyrozumiali jak jego najbliższa rodzina. Grono znajomych Johna wyraźnie się przerzedziło. Niektórzy uważali, że „to, co robi" jest chorym wynaturzeniem, zdaniem innych John przechodził przez nieco opóźnioną fazę eksperymentowania. Kilka osób sądziło, że Watson od zawsze wolał chłopców, a wszystkie jego związki z dziewczynami były tylko przykrywką.

Na szczęście John miał również prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy potrafili cieszyć się jego szczęściem.

* * *

Na przełomie lipca i sierpnia Sherlock wyjechał na wakacje ze swoją rodziną. John jeszcze nigdy w życiu za nikim tak nie tęsknił. Fakt ten niesamowicie go przeraził. W przeciągu ich niespełna dwumiesięcznej znajomości (i co istotniejsze – dwutygodniowego związku) zdążył się uzależnić od stałej obecności Sherlocka, od jego niespodziewanych telefonów w środku nocy, od spontanicznych spotkań, od dotyku, pocałunków, głosu, od wszystkiego.

Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że to wcale nie było uzależnienie, tylko zakochanie.

* * *

Sherlock wrócił do niego, stęskniony i pachnący Prowansją. Nie wypuszczał Johna z objęć, całował go i opowiadał o miejscach, w których był, o ludziach, których dedukował (na szczęście nie na głos!), o dziesięciu nowych sposobach na zirytowanie Mycrofta.

- Następnym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą, bez ciebie to był najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem – odpowiedział John, dla którego tych siedem dni również było koszmarem. Po chwili Sherlock znowu go całował i John natychmiast zapomniał o tych okropnych chwilach bez niego.

* * *

Od powrotu Sherlocka z wakacji, John zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć mu o swoich nowoodkrytych uczuciach. W żadnych z jego poprzednich związków nie padły słowa o miłości. John bywał zafascynowany, oczarowany, zauroczony, ale nigdy zakochany. Obawiał się, że to jeszcze za wcześnie na to, by poruszać ten temat z Sherlockiem, więc milczał.

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni nadarzyło się przynajmniej kilka okazji, przy których John mógłby w końcu zdobyć się na odwagę i powiedzieć te dwa słowa. Nigdy jednak tego nie zrobił. Za każdym razem tego żałował.

* * *

Zwlekał ze swoim wyznaniem tak długo, aż w końcu Sherlock go ubiegł.

Ten dzień był dla Johna po prostu okropny: zaspał i spóźnił się na zajęcia, pokłócił się jednym ze znajomych, który wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że John ma chłopaka, kiedy tylko wyszedł z uczelni zaczęło padać, a on zapomniał parasolki, autobus uciekł mu sprzed nosa, a następny był przepełniony. Tak więc kiedy w końcu dotarł na umówione spotkanie z Sherlockiem był zły, przemoczony i głodny.

Sherlock przywitał go w drzwiach swojego domu z radosnym uśmiechem, który nie zszedł z jego twarzy nawet wtedy, kiedy zobaczył posępną minę Johna.

- Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakieś suche ciuchy. Przebierzesz się, a ja w tym czasie zrobię herbatę.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później John schodził do kuchni przebrany w bardzo niepasujące, ale przynajmniej suche rzeczy Sherlocka, chłopak miał już przygotowaną herbatę oraz kanapki.

- Pomyślałem, że pewnie jesteś głodny – powiedział Sherlock.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. Dziękuję.

Jedli w milczeniu, które w końcu przerwał Sherlock.

- Kocham cię, wiesz.

John przez chwilę nic nie mówił, aż w końcu wydukał:

- Ty, mnie, ty, kochasz, tak?

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego tak, jak zawsze to robił, kiedy wyjaśniał mu coś tak boleśnie oczywistego.

- Och, tak. Kochasz mnie. Tak. Ja ciebie też. Kocham cię.

I okazało się, że powiedzenie tych słów wcale nie było takie trudne.


End file.
